


Bon anniversaire

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Bridget does not want a fuss for her birthday, but will Franky Doyle be able to resist?





	Bon anniversaire

“I want no fuss, Franky Doyle, I mean it,” Bridget warned her girlfriend sternly. The two were wrapped in each other comfortably in Bridget’s living room. Her back was pressed against the arm of the sofa while her manicured toes were tucked safely in the brunette’s lap. 

“But it's your birthday, Gidge! No girl of mine is getting away without celebrating!” Franky smiled mischievously. Bridget's mind flashed back to lover’s of the past. None of her previous partners had ever heeded her advice despite her constant warnings, and the relationships quickly fizzled out afterwards. 

“Franky, I’m serious. Please don't make a huge fuss.” Bridget could feel her heartbeat surging in her chest. Franky had only been on parole for three months, yet they had quickly turned into some of the happiest times Bridget could ever remember. The cheeky brunette had entered her life like a hurricane. Franky was spontaneous and loud, and yet, somehow she couldn't imagine life without her after only a few months together. She silently prayed her and Franky’s newfound happiness wouldn't fall victim to the ‘birthday curse’. 

Franky took the book from Bridget's lap and placed it on the end table before cupping her face in her hands . 

“No funny business, I promise,” the younger woman spoke honestly with her emerald eyes locked onto Bridget's sapphire orbs. She wanted to believe her, she really did. Something in the way the corners of her lips turned upwards in a smirk made her palms clammy. 

 

When the day finally came, the anxiety had already settled in her stomach as soon as she awoke in her bed alone. Franky had moved back to her bedsit several weeks ago, but still managed to stay on the weekends. Bridget knew it was the right thing, but she had to admit she had gotten quite used to waking with the gorgeous brunette sharing her bed. 

Bridget made it through an entire workday with her birthday unmentioned and uncelebrated by her co-workers. It was the most peaceful day of work she could ever remember. No emergency sessions or codes that would force her to stay late and stress over the women she worked hard to care for. Instead, she left work on time for the first evening she could ever remember. She drove home humming to the radio to find Franky’s car parked on the street. Instantly the unease had returned to the pit of her stomach as she gripped the steering wheel firmly. A couple deep breaths had her feeling prepared for whatever was behind her front door. 

“Baby?” she asked tentatively as she stowed her clear Wentworth bag on the waiting hook and kicked her tall heels away. 

“Gidge?” Franky’s voice came from her favorite place in the home (minus the bedroom). She quickly darted towards the entry way wiping her hands on a dishcloth. “You're home earlier than I thought you'd be…” 

“Franky…” Bridget panicked. 

“Dinner’s not quite ready, but come here,” she laced her fingers in the blonde’s before leading her towards the kitchen. Placed along the long island was a small three tiered birthday cake. Along the top, the brunette had only piped the letter “B” in pink. Bridget’s mouth fell open in awe as she took it all in. “No candles, just cake,” she promised. 

“Franky…” Bridget whispered in awe feeling the tears sting her eyes fearing she'd royally fucked up.

“It's too much, isn't it?” The panic reached the younger woman's eyes. 

“It's perfect,” she managed to squeak before wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. Franky quickly wrapped her arms around Bridget’s waist swaying lightly. 

“Happy birthday, Gidge,” she whispered through the blonde locks into Bridget’s ear. 

“Thank you, Franky. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
The tears had somehow managed to brim over her eyes and cascade freely down her flushed cheeks. “You actually listened.” 

“Of course I did,” Franky cupped her cheeks in her hands before wiping stray tears with the pads of her thumbs. She leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “You know what birthday girls wear on their birthday?” Bridget shrugged in response, her brain unable to process after the anxiety filled day. “Their birthday suits,” she grinned broadly as she expertly flicked open a few buttons on Bridget’s flowing top. 

She couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from her stomach. Franky backed her expertly towards the bedroom to celebrate further. 

It was the best birthday Bridget Westfall had ever had.


End file.
